Waking Up in Paradise
by Type Five
Summary: Waking up in paradise is something everyone wishes for. Read to find out how one woman earned the right to Wake Up in Paradise. Better summary inside. OC.


**Waking up in Paradise.**

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Well, except this idea, kinda. I got the first thought from a story I read that mentioned a werewolf bill, and worked on my own from there. Bottom line, I don't own the Harry Potter universe.

Summary: Waking up in Paradise is something everyone wishes for, atleast subconciously. But some people get the pleasure of getting up in the morning, once a month, and finding themselves waited on hand and foot. Follow one such person as she arrives, plays her part, then Wakes up in Paradise. (OC)

* * *

Alexandra was a fairly attractive and friendly woman, and a simple Muggle at that. About five foot eight and very thin, she had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes, and a soft smile that promised a kind hand if you just asked. She liked to help people, and volunteered for charity, stopped for hitch-hikers, and helped little old ladies with their groceries. She was no angel of course, she liked to drink, liked to go clubbing, and enjoyed one night stands, but generally, she was a good person. That got her in trouble.

Alexandra drove down the long street, trying to race the setting sun to get home, she hated driving in the dark. She was coming home from her job at a cafe at one end of London, to her house on the other side, and the sun was setting. Seeing a woman standing on the side of the rode, holding out her thumb and hoping for a ride. Alexandra, of course, pulled over and rolled down the window.

"Hey hon! Where yah headin?" She asked, smiling widely at the girl.

"Just across town." She replied, leaning in the passenger side window. "But I got a lot of groceries here, and my ride skipped out." She said, growling the last part. Alexandra grinned.

"Well pile in then, I'd be happy to give you a ride! I'm Al." Alexandra said, giving the girl her nickname. The girl smiled and pulled open the car's back door, tossing in a couple of grocery bags and then climbing in the front.

"I'm Lilia." She said, shaking Al's hand and smiling widely. "My place is about four blocks down the street, take a left, then about three blocks more." She said, pointing foreward with one finger as she pulled on her seat belt.

The sun was setting fast as Alexandra drove. As the moon rose, the girl next to her sighed happily and stretched. "I lvoe the full moon... it makes me so hungry..." She muttered, her eyes glowing gold.

Alexandra frowned and scooted a bit away as the girl grinned widely... with a mouth full of fangs. The next few seconds were made of Al jerking the wheel as she tried to jerk away from the girl, who was ripping herself and turning into a giant wolf like creature. Then the next four minutes or so were spent being ripped apart by the girl-wolf as the car crashed into a lightpole.

Al thought it was all over as she bled out in the seat, half her shoulder ripped off, claws sunk into her sides, but flashes of light striking the wolf-girl were the last thing she saw as she passed out.

* * *

She woke up laying in an uncomfortable bed, looking up at a plain white cieling. She turned her head to look at a woman in robes standing over her, writing on a clipboard. She tried to raise her hand to get the woman's attention, but found she was strapped down with thick leather straps.

"Ah! No, stay down. We fixed most of your wounds, but you're still infected and might be a danger." The woman said, backing up a few steps and gripping at a stick on her hip.

"Guuuh..." Al croaked, her throat sore and tight. "Wah... waha... peas..." She croaked, licking her dry lips. The woman just scurried away, past a tall man in red robes who stared straight ahead. "Uuuh..." She coughed a bit and made motions with her hand. "C-can I get... some w-water, please?"

The man just continued staring straight ahead. About an hour of being ignored later, a woman in white robes walked up with the first nurse, and began asking questions while waving her own little stick over Al. "Hm, she's contracted the desease alright. Put a mark on her file. Muggle, right? Make her a file, and put a mark on it, then." She asked, ignoring Al's half choked pleas for a drink. "Have her put on the list and have a counsiler talk to her. Oh, and get her something to drink." She said, waving a hand towards Al absently, as if she had something better to do.

Not five minutes later, a woman with a glass of water sat down next to the bed and helped Al sit up, raising the glass to Al's lips. Al greedily and thankfully gulped the water down, sighing contently as she lay back down. "Hello. My name is Healer Annabeth. This is Saint Mungo's hospital. You were brought in after you were attacked by a dark creature. Do you remember that?" She asked quietly, setting the glass down. Alexandra nodded slowely, definently remembering the girl, and the attack, in very clear detail. "Good, good. I'm here to help explain what happened, and what it now means for you. But first, what is your name?" She asked, smiling softly and motioning for the red robed man to undo the leather shackles.

"Alexandra, miss. Thank you..." She coughed out, rubbing her sore wrists as the woman helped set her bed up so she could lean back a bit. The woman smiled at her.

"Good, good. Well, miss Alexandra, you were attacked by a Lycanthrope, a werewolf, you understand? You were bitten, and the virus was transferred to you. Tests have proven you are indeed a werewolf now." She said, sitting back.

Al cocked an eyebrow and rubbed her sides. "A werewolf? Now your going to tell me that's a magic wand or something." She said, eyeing the woman's stick. The woman smiled widely. It... was gunna be a hell of a day. The next few hours were spent explainign the magical world and what being a werewolf meant for her. Being a third class citizen as not only a werewolf, but also a 'muggle' werewolf.

"So basically... I have a desease that is in no way my fault, and because of this i'll be treated like scum, forced to leave my life behind or be put down as a danger to everyone around me, will not be recieving any governmental help, and if I accidently hurt someone, I'll be killed for something I can't control." Alexandra summed up from her seat on the bed, holding her sides and keeping her eyes cast down at her lap. The woman nodded.

"That's the gist of it. A couple of things you should be expecting ar color blindness setting in within the next week, an enhanced sense of smell and hearing, and you'll find yourself sick and weak for the entire week of the full moon." Annabeth said, crossing her arms and staring at the cieling. "There's a potion you can take to supress the dementia from the change, but it is very expensive." She said, looking back down at Al. "You'll be discharged tomorrow. I'd advise you to try and get aquainted with Diagon Alley. It's London's magical section's main hub of commerce." She said, standing up.

"Right... thank you... are you leaving now?" Al asked, lookign up at the woman, who nodded sadly. "Well... good bye then. Thank you for helping me..." She muttered. Annabeth simply turned and walked away.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, this is one of my first posted stories. This one I intend to finish. There will be one, maybe two more chapters. Sorry the chapters are going to be so short as they are, but I'm runnign off half an idea I got while reading a story in the bath tub. It's not expected to be perfect.


End file.
